I love you!
by Mrs.Draco.Malfoy17
Summary: Not good at reviews. Started out as dream and I felt like writing a story. Rated M for future language, and possibly Lemons. Please Read and Rate!
1. Flashbacks

Ugh he is soooo annoying! I can't believe him! The way he hits on me is so annoying. But it is kind of flattering that he likes me though. I was on a school trip with my senior class to Britain when I met this guy….

********Flashback********

We had just gotten off of the plane when I saw I ran into them. It was another group of people that looked like they were on a class trip too. I was the only one left waiting for my luggage when he walked over to me.

"Hey"  
"Hi. I'm Katy. What's your name?"  
"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
"Well, it is nice to meet you Draco."  
"Please call me Malfoy."  
"OK well I have to go now. It was nice talking with you."  
"Wait! Will I ever get to see you again?"  
"I'm sure you'll see me around."

And that's when it all started.

********Back to Reality********

It seemed that everywhere we went they were. It was like they were following us. So I went over to find out what the problem was.

"Hey. I was just wondering why you guys keep following me around."  
"We aren't following you. We are taking a tour throughout Britain."  
"Oh. Well I'm terribly sorry. It's just that I ran into Malfoy at the Airport and he seemed interested in me so I thought he was stalking me. Well what are your names?"  
"I'm Hermione," said the one with the big hair.  
"I'm Harry," said the one with the funny looking scar on his head. I made a mental note to ask him about it.  
"I'm Ron and this is my little sister Ginny," said the one with red hair.  
"And you know who I am," said Malfoy.  
"OK well I'll catch you around!"

Well I just embarrassed the shit out of myself. They seemed nice. I'll just have to keep in touch with them.


	2. Should I tell him?

**A/N: Sorry I took so long. As always R&R! and this is after Katy and her friends had been spending time with the HP characters.**

*****I do not own the HP character but I do own the others.*****

**Scene:** I'm sitting at a picnic table with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy. Hagrid in the background. We are on the beach. Malfoy was in love with me.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Hermione. "Are you going to tell your friends?"  
"I don't know. I want to but I don't know what they'll say."  
"Well do you love him?"  
It took me a second to gather my emotions together; to bring myself to say it.  
"I do. I think I love you," I said to Malfoy.  
It was so great to see his eyes light up with joy, to finally have someone love him with real passion.  
As he walked over to another table I could tell that he didn't want my friends, who were now walking over to us, to see how happy he was.  
Austin, Alexis, Jake, Julia, Jensen, Erica, and Payton sat down with us.  
"Are you ok?" Alexis asked me.  
I realized I was crying. "Yea. I'm great!"  
Still not wanting to say anything, I walked over to him.  
"You wanna take a walk?"  
"No. Your friends invited me to play this game called football. I've never heard of it so I told them I'd play. Is that ok?"  
"Yea. Go ahead, Have fun!"

Scene: Me, Alexis and Erica are on the playground swings on the beach.

"So what was that all about?" asked Alexis.  
"I don't know"  
"Well something was wrong," replied Julia.  
"Well I was just so happy. I don't know what came over me."  
"Well tell us everything!" exclaimed Alexis.  
"Don't make fun of me or judge me ok?"  
"No promises!" they both replied together.


	3. Confession

**A/N: Sorry this is a kinda short chapter but it's all I could think of.**

I didn't know where to start. What should I say? How will they react? Will they still be my friends?

"Well I don't know how to say this…"  
"Just tell us!" Alexis and Erica said together.  
"I love him. He loves me. We are meant for each other."  
"Harry?" "Ron?" they both said at the same time.  
"No. "  
"Well who?" asked Erica.

I just kept swinging. I was embarrassed. I don't know why. He's so sweet and kind and cute! I love him, I really do.

"…Mal- Draco…"

They just looked at me and laughed.

"Really?" asked Alexis  
"Yes. Say whatever you want but we are meant to be."

They were silent so I walked away.


	4. I need you

**A/N: There is no dialogue in this one but I really liked it the way it was.**

I sat down up against a tree out by the water. I was so right. They would never take me seriously. What now? They will never talk to me again. I just lost my best friends and now I don't have anyone left to turn to.

I heard someone walking up. At this point I didn't care who it was. I just wanted to be alone. Whoever this person was, sat down next to me. I couldn't tell who it was through the tears that were now streaming down my face.

I felt someone wiping the tears from my eyes. They had soft fingertips. I knew exactly who it was. The one person who I needed the most. The only one who cared about me. The one that I loved. Draco Malfoy.


	5. Comforting Words

"Don't look at me," I said through tears.  
"But you are so gorgeous! It is so hard not to."

Ugh! He is so hard to stay mad at. He is so sweet.

"Thanks…" I was now a bright shade of red.  
"Babe… Have I told ya lately that I love ya?"  
"I love you too!"

As we looked into each other's eyes I knew exactly what he wanted. To kiss me. I don't know if I am ready for that so I just leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I love the smell of your hair."  
"Awww thanks."

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep as he played with my hair. He knew that was my only weakness.


	6. Author's Note Please Read!

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry all of the chapters are so short. When I wrote it down on paper, it looked really long but I guess it's not. Hahahaha. Well the next two will have to be typed up and they will be longer. I promise!**

**Please read and rate! Seriously I need some ratings cuz right now I think my story sucks! {Which it probably does…}**

**Well tata for now!**


	7. The First Kiss

As I lay in my room I realized the one I needed to talk to, I was mad at. So I was kinda screwed. I decided to go to his room, right across the hall, to tell him exactly how I feel. (Wow I am really bad at this whole grudge thing.)

"Draco… I need to talk to you," I said as I knocked on the door. He opened the door and stepped aside so I could come in. I walked over and sat down on his bed. He came in and lay down across from me on his side.

"What's wrong?"  
"…I don't know how to say it…"  
"It's ok you don't have to be afraid," he assured me.  
"…It's just…I don't know…" I started to cry.  
"It's ok," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "Let me make this a little bit easier for you…"

He leaned in to kiss me. It was a gentle kiss filled with kindness and love. His lips were soft against mine, and then all of a sudden he kissed me with such passion and force. He forced my lips open with his. As he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, he breathed into me. His breath was extremely minty with a sweet aftertaste. I loved this but this is not –Oh!

"Damnit Draco!" I said as I pulled away.  
"What did I do?" he sounded worried.  
"Ugh! Damnit! I'm dizzy!"  
"Am I that good of a kisser?"  
"Hell yes! But now I don't remember what I wanted to talk to you about and on top of that I'm still seeing stars!"  
"Well in that case…" he leaned in for another kiss.

"Am I that good of a kisser?"  
"Hell yes! But now I don't remember what I wanted to talk to you about and on top of that I'm still seeing stars!"  
"Well in that case…" he leaned in for another kiss.  
"Damnit. No I need to talk to you," I said as I pushed him back.  
"But I thought you wanted it…" he sounded hurt.  
"Ugh! You are unbelievable!" I sighed. "Let me lead. Okay? Please don't' get out of hand or I'll have to do that again. Do you understand?"  
"Yes I do," he said with that gorgeous sparkle in his eyes that I love.

I leaned in to kiss him. It started out as a gentle kiss and as he promised, he let me lead. I slowly traced my tongue along his lower lip asking for entrance, which he granted a little too quickly. We slid our tongues into each other's mouth and they started dancing to their own rhythm. I could tell he was beginning to get a little out of my control. So I broke away but kept my lips inches from his. He grunted in disapproval. I leaned to his ear and whispered "You promised." At some point we moved to a sitting position. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands were tangled in his gorgeous head of hair while his arms were wrapped around my lower back. I gently kissed and sucked on his earlobe. I kissed his jaw down to his chin and I lightly nibbled on his lower lip. I felt his hands tighten around me and that was when I realized I had found one of his weaknesses. I stopped nibbling his lip and trailed my kisses back up his jaw line and gently kissed his ear lobe. Then I kissed my way down his neck and stopped to start sucking on the soft spot in the crook of his neck. I was leaving my mark; he was mine! Then all of a sudden I heard him let out a soft but audible moan of pleasure. I quickly stopped and looked at him. I was snapped back to reality. I didn't realize that I had been grinding my hips up against him the whole time. I noticed the hard bulge that formed in his pants. I backed away shocked but instantly felt bad seeing the hurt look on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to do that. You know… how I feel about you but… I-I was sc-scared I-I mean…"I was now shuddering, he leaned in to hug me.  
"Ow! Holy Shit!"  
"Ohmygod! What did I do?" I could see the pain in his face.  
"You gave me-"  
Oh! Ok- umm I'm getting in the shower. You can… do what you need to do."  
By the time I had sprinted to the door he had already unzipped his pants.

I quickly slammed the door shut and turned on the hot, steaming shower that had six different shower heads. I sat on the toilet and started crying again. I can't believe I did that. My first kiss and I caused someone pain. Wow. Just my luck.

I jumped into the steaming hot shower and washed my hair. I just stood there for a while leaving him time to finish and clean up, letting the shampoo mix with my tears. I felt so bad. There was so many new emotions that I had never experienced before. It kinda scared me. I turned off the shower and wrapped a huge, fluffy green and white towel around me and lay on the cold tile floor crying. The cold floor mixed with steam felt great. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco.  
"Yea," I whispered.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Umm… sure"  
He opened the door and found me on the floor, crying.  
"Awww, baby. It's ok," he said as scooped me up off of the floor.  
"I-I'm s-so s-sorry! I di-didn't m-mean to! I…" I stammered.  
"It's ok. It's all better now. Don't worry about it."  
"Let me put my pjs on. I'll meet you on the couch ok?"  
"…Ok…" he hesitated.

Ten seconds later I found him on the couch with his head in his hands. He was stressed. Really stressed. I sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Ok. I have some questions to ask you. Will you be totally honest with me and tell me everything?"  
"…….Yes"  
"I want to know what your are hiding from me. Who is this 'Voldemort' guy? I want to know everything."  
"Ok. You won't believe me."  
"Yes I will. I promise."  
"I'm a wizard."


	8. The Truth

I just stared at him in utter shock.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me," he said.  
"No, I do. Go on."

"Well there is a whole other world out there; the wizard world. It is just like your world but with magic. We have big boarding schools where the witches and wizards go to learn how to control their magic and learn to fight off Voldemort. I happen to go to the best school; Hogwarts. That is where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all go. Hagrid works there as the grounds keeper. We have to go to school until our seventh year, which is until we are seventeen. We have our own government and all of our own stores that sell really cool magic stuff."

"Wait, who's Voldemort?"

"Voldemort is this really powerful wizard who turned to the dark side. He is so evil that people are scared to even say his name. They call him 'He-who-must-not-be-named' or 'You-know-who'. Well anyway, he killed a bunch of people including Harry's parents. That is how he got his scar. Voldemort tried to kill Harry but he lived. In our world he is famous for being 'The boy who lived'. He is the only person to ever survive the killing curse, which is the curse you saw in your dream kill me. Voldemort has followers who are called 'Death Eaters'. They are evil just like him. "

"Wow… Can you show me some magic?"  
"Ummm… It's against the rules. I could get in trouble for even telling you this."  
"Oh please! Just one spell?" I begged.  
"Ok. Fine. Wingardium Leviosa!"  
" Oh my God! Draco, put me down! NOW!" I was floating in midair.  
"Hahaha .Ok."

He lifted me a little higher and then pulled his wand away and I plummeted to my death. I screamed and shut my eyes, and then all of a sudden I was caught in the arms of my lover. He bent down and kissed me with such fiery passion, I got dizzy and fainted.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of…

"Katy! Come on! Wake up! Stay with me. Katy, baby? Are you there? Come on! Wake up! KATHRYN!"

I slowly opened my eyes and he said, "Oh my God! You're ok. I thought I killed you." He sounded relieved. "What's wrong?"  
"Just give me a minute or two, ok?"

I walked out of his room, well more like apartment, and into mine, up my stairs and onto the roof. I like to just sit up here and look at the stars when I need sometime alone. There was just too much going on. I just sat there and listened to the waves crashing onto the beach. That always calms me down. I heard him walk up and sit down next to me.

"I thought… you were cheating on me," I said about five minutes later.  
"Oh baby… I would NEVER do that! I love you too much!" he said as he hugged me.  
"I thought Vold- I mean You-Know-Who was a code name for someone…"

I put my head on his shoulder and he played with my hair.

"No it's not. You don't have to worry about that."  
"…Ok…" I said sleepily.  
"Come on. Let's get you to bed."  
"Mmmkayy."

He very gently scooped me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me down, tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead. He turned around to leave and I said, "No, don't leave!"

"I'm not. I'm just turning off the lights."

He crawled in bed with me and cradled me in his arms. He played with my hair as I drifted off into a wonderful dream….


	9. Dreams and Introductions

My dream first started out as just us two lying in my bed; exactly as we had fallen asleep. I assumed it wasn't morning since I was still exhausted and it wasn't bright outside. I leaned over and kissed his luscious lips until he awoke. He smiled and looked up at me and said, "Good morning, beautiful." My heart melted.

"It's not the morning yet."  
"Oh. Well, what are you implying?"  
"Well remember last night when we were kissing, well I have decided that you can take over this time…"

His eyes immediately lit up.

"Ok. But please tell me if you want me to stop or if I am hurting you. I sometimes don't realize how rough I'm being"  
"Ok, I will. Shall we?"  
"Yes, we shall," he said with a very sexy edge in his voice.  
"Let's please take things slow ok?"  
"Of course, baby."

He laid on top of me very gently. I couldn't even feel the weight of him on top of me. He kissed me gently and reassuringly, as he could tell I was nervous. We just kissed for a while, which I was ok with. He then slid his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues battled back and forth when all of a sudden he snaked his hand in my hair. I suddenly got a sense of courage and wrapped my leg around is hip. He liked this burst of confidence from me and deepened the kiss. We were passionately making out when things got a little heated. He slid his hand up my shirt and started to massage my breasts. I stopped for a split second and he broke this kiss and looked at me to see if I was ok. I nodded my head in assurance that he could proceed. We went back to battling our tongues for dominance and he started to massage my breasts again and oh my God! Did that feel ahmazing! He slowly pulled off my shirt to reveal my black, lacy bra that barely covers my nipples. He slid his hand underneath my bra and gently rubbed the tip of his thumb over my already hard nipples, eliciting a soft moan from me.

That's when I realized I actually moaned out loud. I awoke from my amazing dream to find that he was just stirring. I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips and he grinned and said, "Well hello, Beautiful." I giggled and allowed a cheesy smile to spread across my face.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me tightly and said, "Would you like to share what you were dreaming?"

Embarrassed I turned a bright shade of red. "How did you know I was dreaming?"  
"Well I thought it was a nightmare by the way you were moving, but then realized it wasn't when you moaned, which was very hot by the way."  
"Oh shut up!" I said jokingly and elbowed him in the abs. "I'd rather not…."  
"Ok. Well you don't have to if you don't want to."  
"I'm hungry," I said quickly changing the subject. "Do you want something to eat?"  
"Yea, I could eat."  
"Well I can only make cereal so I'm afraid you'll have to do the cooking unless you want Cookie Crisp."  
"What is 'Cookie Crisp'?"  
"It's a really good brand of cereal. You want some?"  
"Sure."

I made him and myself a bowl of Cookie Crisp. It was very interesting to see him eat. It was like he hadn't eaten in days! (He is a very cute eater by the way) Once he was finished he said, "I want to take you to meet my father today."

"Ok. What is he like?"  
"He is… different."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well he probably won't be too thrilled that I'm dating a muggle."  
"Muggle…. Meaning a human, unlike you wizards…"  
"Yes…."  
"Ok. I can do this."  
"Well let's get dressed and then we can head over to my father's house."  
"Ok."

I kissed him goodbye and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I quickly threw some gel in my hair and threw on some jeans and a tank not knowing what to wear to a wizard's house. I decided to wear the shade of green that Draco's apartment was decorated with. Maybe that'll please his father.

I went over and knocked on Draco's door and he answered in a fluffy green towel that matched my shirt. He chuckled at the fact that they matched so well. He had just gotten out of the shower so I told him to take his time. He said that I could explore his apartment but the only thing I couldn't do was touch anything that had to do with magic. He told me that if I did, I could get seriously injured or possibly killed. I saw all of his family photos and all of the little family heirlooms. His apartment was gorgeous! I barely had time to get passed the living room before he came out with his blonde hair all slicked back and dressed very decent. He came over and kissed me fully on the lips and I started to relax in his arms. He could tell I was nervous and knew exactly what to do to calm me down. (I love that about him. It's like he can read my mind) He broke away and said, "Well we better get going."

"I feel under dressed. Should I put on something nicer?"  
"No, sweety. You are perfect just the way you are."  
"Ok, well let's do this before I change my mind…"

We walked down this dark alleyway and came up to a brick wall. I was a little confused when Draco started tapping the bricks in a certain order. All of a sudden the bricks started moving! I screamed and he quickly put his hand over my mouth and whispered into my ear.

"Shhh! Act like this is nothing. Pretend that this isn't new to you and you do this every day. I could get into serious trouble for this."

I shut my mouth. Luckily I'm a good actress. We walked to this car garage and took an elevator to the top floor. We walked over to a jet black Ferrari. We got in and drove off. We drove for about a half an hour and drove up this secluded driveway to a humongous mansion. I gasped and asked if this was his house. He said yes but I could tell he was ashamed. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. I looked at him and he whispered, "Are you ready?"

I looked at him with a scared look in my eyes. He grabbed my hand and we linked our fingers together.

"Let's do this," I said.

He knocked on the door, and we waited.


End file.
